Pineberry
by Isaak Dietrich
Summary: Friends bound by a strange fruit. Teenage!ShiZaya. AU. Fluff.


Pineberry

Betaed by Avoiderdragon. Thanks dear!

*Disclaimer: Both Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara does not belonge to me or any concerns of Durarara! . Non profitable. Just the story itself, is mine.

* * *

He was looking at it again. Looking, touching and just remembering. He still remembers the day when his childhood friend, Izaya, gave him this ridiculous keychain.

Back in middle school, they used to hang out and study together. They were together almost everyday, except during club activities and student council meetings. Izaya was involved with the former while Shizuo was very much busy with the latter.

*****flashback*****

_It was March, last month before the end of their Middle School life. _

_Thursday, lunch break -- he was on the school rooftop. No use for said lunch break when there isn't any decent food at all. He wondered where Izaya ran off to since he would usually meet up with him and have lunch together at the Gardens. _

_"Shizu-chaaaannn!" _

_Speaking of the devil, finally!_

_"Are you here, Shizu-chaaannnn?"_

_"Right here idiot!", he shouted back. _

_There in front him was a dishiveled Izaya. Hair a little messy, sweat running down the lines of his jaw and neck, and the upper part his uniform unbottoned, showing that smooth and slightly pink skin on his chest. _

_"-tening to me Shizu-chan?" _

_Oh he so wanted to run his hands all over or kiss and lick Izaya senseless._

_"-arth to Shizu-channnnn!"_

_Yes, he, Shizuo has developed a deep crush on his ch- but he couldn't continue that line of thought as he was smack back to reality._

_"Ouch! Hey!"_

_"Serves you right for spacing out and not paying attention to me, bastard.", Izaya pouted with his face turned red and arms crossed. _

_"Okay, okay. Sorry, what were saying earlier?", he asked as he stood up._

_"I said, let's go skip school and hangout for the rest of the day. I heared there's this new district open and I really want to check it out!" Izaya said, a little to hastly. _

_"What! Are you crazy?" He said, surprise of what he is hearing._

_"Come on Shizu-chaaann~! Pleaseeeeee~?" _

_Oh shit. Izaya is doing it again; that puppy dogs eyes. Red eyes glittering in cuteness. Why is he seeing flowers and sparkles around them?_

_"No! You know we can't afford to skip!", he reasoned back. But it was not working._

_"Hmph. Fine! Go attend that stupid student circle or something! I'll just go alone and maybe let myself be beaten up or raped! See if I care when you begged for forgiveness!", Izaya, now stomping off._

_Fuck. He just had to do that -- guilt trip. _

_"W-wait! Okay, okay I'll go with you. Dammit. Do you have to say that?", he exclaimed as he started to walk down with Izaya as quietely as possible. If they're going to skip school, they must not be noticed._

_"YAY! I know I can count you Shizu-chaaannn!", Izaya beamed at him. _

_And by that, they quickly went to the new opened district. _

***end of flashback***

He sighed, turned over, and rub his eyes. When they got there, he didn't expect that it would be any fun, but it really was. He and Izaya went from shop to shop, bought some little souvernirs (well, on Izaya's part) and were surprised to find a mini theme park.

They went in there, mostly due to Izaya's insistence. They rode on the swirling teacups, the carousel, and so on. They ate a wide variety of foods, especially those sweets that Izaya seem to enjoy so much.

It was really memorable, so much that he felt like crying.

*****flashback*****

_Before they left, they visited this particular shop for one last time._

_"Haven't we checked this before?", he asked somewhat curiously._

_"Yeah, but I wanted to try those Pineberries we saw." Izaya said, giggling._

_"Pineberries?", he asked, confused. Before he could say anything else, Izaya grabbed onto his wrist and they entered the shop._

_Inspecting the shop, it looked like an alright place. The interior was simple while being little narrow, but it was filled with cute stuff. And there was this permeating smell, sweet yet bitter at the same time. _

_He looked around a bit and came upon what looked like strawberries, so he walked up for a closer look. They looked like strawberries except for the overall color. The seeds were red and the whole body had a soft white tinge. _

_He was startled when a voice interrupted his thoughts._

_"Those are called Pineberries.", an old man informed. He was bemused with the name and realized that it was what Izaya was talking about. "It's a hybrid of pineapple and strawberry. Not very well-known since cultivation is still in small scale." _

_"I... see.", he mused as he looked at it again. "Go on young man, try it.", the old man happily suggested._

_"Yeah, Shizu-chan! It's delicious!", Izaya excitedly told him, having already eaten a few. _

_Reluntantly, he took a bite. Pineapple fragrance filled his nostrils and the taste was so different from anything else. He came to liked it._

_"See, I told you! Old man, I'll have more of these! And oh, this too!" _

_The old man could only laugh gingerly at his customer's antics..._

_When they finally decided to go home, they walked in relative silence. Izaya happily hummed a tune while he thought of hugging his soft pillows in slumber when he does get back._

_"Man, that place was kinda weird, but pretty exciting and even had a weird name. Durarara District. Pfft.", Izaya expressed as he backpedaled from the front, facing him._

_"Really? It's just the same as any other place.", he shrugged. "Mou, you're no fun. Hmph.", Izaya replied with a pout._

_He just laughed and continued walking. When they came across a fork on the road, it was time to part. He could only sigh then._

_"I guess this is where we part.", he smiled to Izaya. "Yeah... I guess. Ah! Before that, here.", Izaya replied, then turned to reach for something inside a plastic bag as Shizuo curiously looked on. _

_"Here Shizu-chan, for you. I bought a pair for both of us.", Izaya said as he gave Shizuo a pineberry keychain. It was soft and kind of heart-shaped with a cute little bell attached to it. _

_Inside, he smile turned to a grin, but he could only scowl a bit on the outside._

_"Why are you giving me this? This is girly stuff.", he said exasperatingly as he looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks. But despite the outward protest, he attached the keychain onto his wallet._

_"Shizu-chan, you're so shy!", Izaya laughed, giggled, and then went silent. Izaya suddenly looked deep in thought. _

_"Izaya?", he quietly called out to his friend as he walked a bit closer. Suddenly, Izaya closed the distance and hugged him tightly. _

_"H-hey what's wrong? If it's about the keychain, I've put it on my wallet. See?", he reassured and was answered with a shake of Izaya's head. _

_They've been friends for years, but he still had no idea on how to respond if Izaya got like this. He never was really into that cheesy stuff. But he guessed, this will do for now...?_

_He hugged Izaya back just as tightly and offered some words of comfort. _

_"Shizu-chan... I would never forget this day. It was so much fun and I just wished that it would never end. I still want to spend more time with you.", Izaya whispered. Whatever the hell Izaya was talking about, it made his chest hurt._

_"Iza-", he was about to call out, but was suddenly cut off. He felt something warm pressed against his lips -- Izaya's own. His friend was kissing him, and it felt so much like a dream as the reality started to sink in. Against him was Izaya, both his body and lips in contact with his. _

_He kissed back, resting his left hand on Izaya's waist while the other on his neck; feeling him as he deeped the kiss. He licked Izaya's lower lip, requesting entance, with a moan and gasp answering his inquiry. He lovingly took advantage and pressed his tongue inside, tasting Izaya. His hunch was right as Izaya tasted of cinnamon and danger, just like those pineberries. _

_He shifted his head to side, exploring and feeling more of Izaya. His hands roamed all over Izaya's body. His hand felt Izaya's chest, teasing his half-hard nipples, while his other hand went behind Izaya and down onto his ass. He groped and squeezed it to his growing pleasure. _

_Izaya couldn't help but moan and gasp out Shizuo's name._

_"Ahh.. Shizu-chan.."_

_But the need to breathe prevailed and they parted. Out of breath and blushing madly, they panted for air as they remain in each other's arms._

_"W-what...", he stuttered light-headedly. _

_"... I like you Shizu-chan. Really really like you..", Izaya declared as he looked up at him. Red orbs met gold in a quiet storm of emotions. Those stunning eyes, like rubies, just stared back at him. _

_He was speechless and his heart was pounding. It was too good to be true._

_"I-I..", he stuttered even more. He convinced himself that it had to be said or the opportunity might slip past him, never to return. His arms around Izaya stayed there, hold on tighter and kissed him again, in such insurmountable passion._

_"What if I said I love you, instead of just "like", Izaya?", he asked before he kissed him further more._

_Izaya now full of blush and still panting, looked away. He was a bit embarrased as such a rare thing did happen to him. _

_"You're an idiot Shizu-chan!", Izaya exclaimed, smacking him and hastily broke free from his grasp. He could only laugh in this situation. Izaya, brimming with embarassment, ran home. _

_The next thing he knew, Izaya was gone. _

***end of flashback***

After that fateful encounter, he never saw Izaya again. He didn't attend the next day and those to follow in their middle school years. Just before the graduation, he learned that Izaya left for Germany.

It hurt him a lot deep inside. As he gazed longingly at the pineberry keychain, he could only sigh and look up at the sky in contemplation. It has been almost two years since then, and high school life had certainly been boring without his Izaya.

****

*Owari*

* * *

Note: Sorry if its more on flashback. The story focuses on their NORMAL teenage life. So its basically AU. Thanks for reading! R&R. :)


End file.
